


Barely Legal

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Peter Parker, Public Masturbation, Seduction, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You were just a kid; or, at least, that was what Tony kept telling himself.You were just a smart young hero and for sure weren’t trying to seduce him.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

“What about…” Peter pondered for a moment. “That guy, the one with a weird name? Jason, Jim, Jenno…”

“Jensen?” You looked at him from your bed to where he was laid on the floor of your bedroom.

“Yeah, that one.”

You sighed.

“He had a girlfriend. She broke up with him after I told her he was hitting on me, though.” You shrugged.

Peter chuckled. You were just back from school now, hanging out in your room at the compound like you usually did and talking about your frustrated expediencies with the mankind.

You’ve never had good sex in your life. In five tries, you always ended up giving up or just staying still as the guy relieved himself and had never called anyone back.

“So, what?”  He sat up, a questioning look on his face. “You’re giving up?”

You were older than Peter. At 18 years old, you were finishing high school and already had a place waiting for you in your dream university, right in New York. Just about one year ago, you’ve moved in with the Avengers and bonded with the Spiderboy over the similar interests you had, your relationship never crossing the platonic field, although everyone thought you were effectively together.

Truth is, you never really liked the boys your age and this was just another sign that you should be looking for satisfaction somewhere else.

“Not giving up.” You shrugged. “But… You know… Changing my main focus is a good idea.”

Piet tilted his head, not fully understanding.

“You mean that crush you said you had on someone ‘a bit older’ than you?” He made air quotations.

“Yeah.” You lied back on your bed, the thought you’ve been trying to push away from your mind now filling your thoughts.

Piet stood up, walking to you and looking at your face, much more concerned.

“You never told me who this crush was.” He pointed, serious.

You shrugged and your phone fled to your hand, your metal powers making it move in circles in front of you. You descended from Magneto, an old mutant former affiliated with the X-Men, but was the first one in your family to present any sorts of powers - the reason why SHIELD found you easily when you were a teen, taking you with your parents’ permission.

“Y/N…” He called your attention back. “Who is he?”

You arched your eyebrows at your friend. Of course he knew who it was.

“You don’t mean…” He stepped back.

“Yeah.” You looked into his eyes.

“You can’t be thinking about it, he is like a father to us!” He argued.

“To you, Piet.” You correct your friend. “He is like a father to you.”

Peter shook his head.

“What are you gonna do, then?”

“I don’t know.” You look into his eyes. “I’ll just be me. I’ll let Mr Stark dictate the pace.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony raised his eyes from the newspaper in his hands to see you running with Peter and Ned on your heels. Along with the spider boy, you had moved in with the Avengers about one year prior – probably less – and were attached by the hip since then.

Honestly, he was never sure if you two were just friends or more than that.

“Good afternoon, Mr Stark.” The nerd boy stopped and looked at him.

“Good afternoon, Ned.” He said dismissively and the teen left after you and Parker again.

“Where is everyone else?” He heard Peter’s voice through the communication system.

“At the pool.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You are late.”

“We had to get Ned.” You reminded him, changing from your school uniform to a bathing suit inside your room.

It was a sexy one piece. Its colour and cut made your body look awesome, shaping everything to make you look your best self.

“Aren’t you going, Mr Stark?” You questioned, still using the communication system.

“I don’t think so, kiddo.” He said nonchalantly. “I’m not in the mood.”

_Oh no._

You couldn’t have that.

You did quicker up your pace, making double Dutch braids quickly and putting on just a small amount of makeup before running to the living room and finding Tony at the same place he was minutes later.

“Mr Stark,” You exclaimed, stopping in front of him with your hands on your hips. “You can’t be serious.”

You almost felt Tony’s eyes trailing up your body, running the way up your legs and freezing in there for a long moment before climbing to your breasts, cleavage, and face. He stared at you for a long moment until you cleared your throat, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, did you say anything?”

“You’re going to change.” You affirmed, taking the newspaper from his hands. “And get to the poll with us.”

He was too shocked to protest and Peter and Ned stopped in their tracks to look at the interaction between the two of you.

“Y/N,” Tony ran a hand up his face. “I don’t…”

In response, you dropped elegantly to your knees and rested your elbows on his thighs.

“Please, Tony.” You put your best innocent face, arching your back softly to make your butt pop up. “It won’t be enough fun without you there.”

His eyes nearly fell while he processes your actions and the older man cursed himself internally for being such a fool in a moment like that, imagining things far from innocent with you there,

“Y/N…” He protested slowly. “I… You… I don’t…”

Dammit, he couldn’t even speak. The way you kneeled between his legs was extremely inappropriate but his cock didn’t care. Instead, it was already hardening at the thought of you being so close to it.

“I’m gonna stay here until you tell me you’re going with us.” You affirmed. “And you don’t want me to lose such a beautiful afternoon, do you?”

Tony couldn’t even speak. Damn, how could he?

From his seat, he could very clearly see the top of your breasts and the curve of your ass. You were smoking hot and  _too close._

“Please?” You batted your lashes. “Pretty please, Mr Stark.”

“Okay.” He groaned and cleared his throat for a moment. “Okay, fine. I’m going.”

You cheered happily, quickly moving to kiss his cheek several times and falling sat on his lap for a split of second and standing up before he could realise it had happened.

“Come on.” You turned to the boys. “Let’s go.”

The two of them followed you silently and you could hear as Ned turned confused to question Peter, choosing to ignore them.

“What is she doing?”

“Don’t ask.” The spider boy interrupted him. “Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”


	3. I’m going to hell

You closed your eyes, lazily lied on the sun lounger beside the pool while everyone paid attention to their own conversations, and only opened your eyes when you felt Peter poking your thigh, frowning at him before he pointed at the man walking in your direction.

“I saved you a seat.” You smiled innocently.

“I see you did.” He shook his head.

Be your side, the sun lounger had a big “Mr Stark” sing you’ve written yourself in pink.

“Do you like it?” You smirked and Tony shook his head.

Just then you took a moment to admire his figure. With a sleeveless shirt and shorts that exposed his knees but not much more, he looked relaxed enough to blend with everyone else.

“See, this is much better than your boring newspaper.” You rested your head on your arms and turned to look at him while speaking. “The sky is beautiful, the water is great, the sun is…”

“…Gonna give you cancer if you don’t put on sunscreen.” Peter noticed, standing up when Ned showed up with coke for the three of you.

You thanked him sweetly but didn’t change your main focus, noticing how Tony seemed annoyed by your ‘foolish’ act.

“Y/N, you can’t rest under the sun without sunscreen.” He rolled his eyes.

Licking your lips, you used your powers and let the bottle of sunscreen float to your hand, making him tilt his head.

“I thought you could only control metal.”

“And I do.” You shrugged. “I just put metal stuff in everything I have so I can have easy access to my stuff easily.”

Turning the tube, you showed him the small band of metal you had around it, thin enough for you to carry the whole thing with your magnetism but not enough to affect its overall functionality.

“Can you spread it on my back and legs, pretty please?” You batted your lashes at Tony.

You  _almost_ heard Peter’s thought as he moved away from you with Ned, and the man in front of you cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure if…”

“Come on, Mr Stark.” You bit your lip. “You’re not afraid of a pair of legs, right? I promise they are inoffensive.”

He swallowed down, wetting his lips and putting a circle of sunscreen on his hand before moving to the exposed skin of your upper back, where your swimsuit ended. He spread it very gently, almost avoiding putting pressure on your shoulders, spending a long time there and on your arms, applying the lotion on every inch of skin available before you playfully mentioned to him that you had no other areas that needed sunscreen but your legs.

Tony’s touch on the back of your legs was extremely hesitant but also warm. He started on your calves, in a massage motion, working on them before reaching the back of your knees, making you giggle.

“I’m ticklish.” You whispered to him with a smile on your face and Tony smirked.

Perhaps feeling a little bolder, he moved his hands to your thighs, squeezing them very softly while climbing all the way up and then down. At that point, you could feel your core start pulsing. His hands were so close and still so far from where you wanted them that it could be considered torture.

Hesitant, his hand rested on your butt and moved away quickly, gaining a frustrated eye roll from you, who decided to wiggle your ass very discreetly to attract back his touch. When he touched you again, he was more confident, and you weren’t even sure if the sunscreen thing was still going on. He was basically full massaging the globes of your ass and where it met you thighs, so close to your pussy you could almost feel him there.

Sliding his fingers just a millimetre further, Tony froze at the sigh you let out. You were wet, that was impossible to deny. His pinky had brushed just very slightly against your covered pussy lips and he could feel the fabric wet and the way it felt in your hand proved there was no way it could have come from you any swimming. You were aroused.

His hand moved just a second after that, still fully massaging your skin but with the twist that his index finger – the one closer to between your legs – was most definably making non-innocent patterns on the covered skin of your pussy, and you had to hold back to avoid moaning.

“Hey, Tony,” He heard Sam’s voice and instantly pulled away, seeming to go back to a sane mental state. “Beer?”

“No, thanks.” He said quickly, and you could hear how his voice was deep and rough. Opening your eyes to see him walking away, you could see how he was trying to hide an erection that was straining his shorts. “I’ll just… Try the pool. Yeah. I will swim.”

And he just jumped in before anyone could say anything, probably forgetting about his shirt and staying under underwater for a long while before emerging. You, on the other hand, only watched him, feeling your pussy pulsing and wet. When Tony caught your eyes, he walked away.

What was he thinking? He was ready to finger you in the middle of their improvised pool party, where anyone could see. You, a teen young enough to be his daughter.

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself, pushing his hair from his forehead for a moment. “I’m going to hell.“


	4. It’s 2 am, what are you doing awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn, kiddo.” He groaned, feeling his cock already throbbing, both by what you were doing, by his memories, and just the risk of doing that where you were right now. “Thought it was just a game.”
> 
> Your eyes feel on his, deep Y/E/C against his brown iris.
> 
> “I don’t play games, Tony Stark.”

A month.

That’s how long he was holding himself.  

You teased him in every single opportunity you could. He had lost count with how many times he saw you crossing and uncrossing your legs at him, bathing under the sun – even though every day was colder than the previous in the fall –acting extremely flirty around him and touching him whenever you could. Sometimes, you would press yourself against his body and wiggle your hips innocently until his cock was  _hard_ and just walk away before he could even scoff you for that.

Dammit, right now you literally had your very naked legs threw on his lap while using your phone and ignoring the looks of confusion the rest of the team directed to the two of you.

“Tony, look.” You leant closer to him with your phone in hands. “What do you think?”

On the screen of your phone, he could see Princess Leia’s slave bikini displayed and it got his eyes wide  _immediately._

“Nope. I prohibit it.” He affirmed, his voice showing no room to protests.

He could take you seducing him, rubbing yourself against him and driving him insane, but there was no way he was going to allow you to wear such a tiny thing protecting you from complete nudity.

“Oh, come on, Tony.” You tiled your head and holding his arm with both your hands, leaving your phone floating in front of the two of you. “Don’t you think I will look pretty?”

He shook his head in response. You were invited to a party in some weeks and was looking for a costume. 

“Let’s just try not to get anyone arrested at that party, darling.” Tony pointed. “You could wear that dress of hers. The white one.”

“The one she wore without a bra?” You added. “I don’t want to flash everyone, Tony. Peter is going as Han Solo, anyway. I don’t want us to look like a couple.”

“It would be cute.” Natasha said, making you look at her.

On the other side of the room, Peter made a loud puking sound for a moment and you rolled your eyes, using your powers to hit his own phone on his forehead lightly.

“Shut up, Spidey. You wish we could go matching outfits.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’m matching Ned.” He corrected you. “He is going as Darth Vader.”

Tony frowned for a moment but didn’t say anything. The room slowly emptied and you only realised the two of you were alone when you looked up from your phone.

“What about you?” You questioned, back the Stark. “How would you dress up if you were invited?”

“Tony Stark.” He rested on the couch.

“Oh, don’t kid me.” You exclaimed, now moving fully and sitting on his lap with your legs spread. Tony gulped. You were just  _a single inch_  away from his crotch. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly.” He cleared his throat, adjusting his posture for a moment.

You were wearing an oversized shirt and jeans, probably the shortest shorts you probably had. If he tilted his head just a little bit…

“Darling…” He muttered. “You should… You shouldn’t…”

You lifted your head when your name was called and smiled at him, kissing his cheek for a moment.

“Gotta go. Bye.”

As you rushed away, he ran a hand up his face. Damn.  You were going to kill him someday.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. It was common for him to be attacked by insomnia but today was different.

Tony wasn’t having nightmares. He couldn’t sleep because of  _you._

The feeling of your body under his hands was haunting him for hours and his mind was fighting his cock since them.

“Damn, Stark.” He cursed under his breath. “She is a kind, don’t be a creep. You lay hands on her, you go to jail.”

But the way you teased him… No woman had ever crawled under his skin that way. It was the first time in ages he hadn’t felt bad thinking about Pepper and you’ve just pushed yourself into his mind in such a short time it was scary.

It wasn’t healthy at all.

He stood from the bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, and walked to the kitchen.

He was surprised when his eyes fell on your figure. You were sat on the counter with a distracted look on your face, eating crackers.

You looked relaxed; your hair was falling loosely on your face and you were wearing a pink tank top, only thick enough to hide your nipples but very thin.

“Are those Star Wars boxers?” He questioned, making you jump and look at him.

“Damn, Stark. Warn a girl.” You sat straight after almost falling and looked down at your said clothes. “Yeah. Peter’s been trying to steal it for ages.”

He smirked. You and Peter – Ned as well – were huge nerds, all three fans of Star Wars and all that stuff.

“It’s 2 am.” You noticed. “What are you doing awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

“Hungry.” You showed him the crackers. “Want some?”

“I’m fine.” He walked to where the cereal was stored and you used your powers to move a bowl and a spoon to his side. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” You crossed a leg over the other, attracting his eyes.

“You should go to bed.” He affirmed, sitting down at the table, eating nonchalantly. “It’s 2 am.”

You shrugged.

“How is school?” The man questioned and you smirked.

“Boring. I hate it.” You shrugged.

Tony shook his head.

“I said that all the time when I was a kid.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Of course you are.” He argued. “How old are you?  16? 17?”

You frowned.

“I’m turning 19 in a month.” You affirmed, putting yourself on your feet.

Tony’s eyes widened as his jaw was slightly dropped the moment he turned to you.

“Nine… Nineteen?” He tilted his head. “So you’re 18?”

“Yeah.” You walked to his direction, using your powers and pulling his chair back, distancing him from the table. “ _You didn’t know_?”

Tony licked his lips, spreading his legs and you sat on his legs once again, straddling him.

“So that’s you’ve been avoiding me.” You affirmed, moving your hips slowly. “You thought I wasn’t legal.”

He let out a breath, not sure of what to say.

“That’s why you didn’t make any move on me, right? You thought I was just a kid with a crush.”

He licked his lips, finally allowing himself to trace your body with his eyes and landing hands on your thighs, caressing your skin slowly as you moved closer and closer, until you were sat right on his cock.

“All this time…” You hummed, moving your hips against him and feeling as he grew hard under you. “Thought you just didn’t want me.”

He flexed his hands, still speechless.

“Damn, kiddo.” He groaned, feeling his cock already throbbing, both by what you were doing, by his memories, and just the risk of doing that where you were right now. “Thought it was just a game.”

Your eyes feel on his, deep Y/E/C against his brown iris.

“I don’t play games, Tony Stark.”

When he bit his lower lip, you leant down, finally –  _fucking finally_  – kissing him.

The moment he tasted your lips, his posture changed and you yelped when his hands gripped your waist tightly, pulling you close and rutting his hips against yours.

You were soaking through the boxers now, the thin fabric did nothing to prevent it from leaking to his flannel pants.

“Damn, kid.” He groaned, palming your ass and thrusting up, rubbing your clit along in the way and making a moan erupt from your lips. “Got me crazy thinking I was a creep.”

“I just wanted you, Tony.” You muttered.

He wasn’t sure what he was chasing but his hands didn’t stop moving your hips even when you started shaking above him.

“Fuck.” Your hands flew to his hair.

It was too much. The teasing, his touches, his soft and low moans…

“Don’t stop.” You moaned softly against his lips.

“Gonna cum for me?” He questioned, pulling your hair to make you look at him. “Gonna let go after teasing me so much?”

You nodded quickly, squeezing your eyes shut, and he increased the speed, focusing on your clit and groaning against your ear.

“Go for it, sweetheart.” He groaned softly. “Let me see you cum, let me look at your pretty face when you cum for me.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Unable to control yourself, you let out a short loud moan that made him coved your mouth with his hand. He came right after you did, inside his pants like a green boy, but you didn’t have time to even enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss. Someone was walking in the kitchen’s direction and there was no place you could go before anyone could get in there.

Thinking quickly, you ran to stand behind the counter and pushed Tony’s chair back into place to make it look like he was still eating his cereal.

You pretended to be back to your crackers, biting one in time to see Ned standing in the doorway with a sleepy look.

“It’s 2 am.” You said, trying to look casual. “What are you doing awake?”

He shrugged, rubbing a hand on his hair.

“Is there any cereal left?” He looked around and you nodded, straightening your back and cleaning your hand. “Well, I’m going to bed.”

Tony lifted his eyes to look at your direction and you gave him a smile, winking, to his surprise.

“Good night, Ned. Good night, Mr Stark.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tony didn’t knock on your door that night and you used the opportunity to sleep and plan your next day. At the next morning, you bathed and made yourself look and smell like your best self. Peter and Ned would be making a Star Wars movie marathon and would only realise you weren’t there by half of the second movie, knowing you always skipped Episode I. By that time, Peter would figure out why you weren’t there and that you wouldn’t show up.

It was about 10 in the morning when you put on your favourite underwear and an overcoat that reached half of your thigh. You wanted to put on thigh highs or heels but knew it would attract everyone’s attention to you, and that was the last thing you wanted. Calmly, you walked to the lab – where you knew Tony was – and smiled when you saw how he was alone.

“You spend an awfully long time in this place.” You pointed as you walked in their direction pulling the metal tool from his hand to yours and he took a breath.

“Honey, I need that.” He held his hand up.

“Come get it.” You smirked.

Tony sighed, walking to your direction and finally noticing how you were dressed.

“I thought you would look for me last night.” You muttered when he stopped in front of you.

“You walked away.” He affirmed.

“Ned showed up.” You reminded him, tugging on the thick string that tied the coat over you.

“What are you doing?” He muttered, his brown eyes glued to your moving hands.

“You didn’t come after me.” You reminded him, opening the coat and revealing your set of underwear to his eyes. “So I’m here after you.”

Tony licked his lips like you were the most delicious thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Damn.” He hissed.

“You like what you see?’ You smirked and he bit his lip.

“Oh, I love what I see.” He moved his hand, running his thumb on the strap of your bra. “You look so hot… Is that all for me, baby girl?”

You licked your lips and nodded, smiling a bit when he traced his fingers down the skin above your chest and in the middle of it, stopping on your bra.

“All for you, Mr Stark.” You whispered.

He let out a low sound – either a hum or a groan – that made you close your eyes and sigh in pleasure.

“So beautiful.” He whispered  _finally_ leaning close to you and kissing your neck, licking and biting it. In response, your head fell back, exposing you more to him.

When he sucked a harder spot, you let out a moan and gripped his shoulder hard, arching your back in response.

“Tony…” You whimpered and he circled your waist with his arm, pulling you close to him. “Please…”

He raised his eyes to you and your breath got stuck in your throat when you caught a glimpse from his hungry lusty eyes.

“Please, what?” He muttered, his face very close to yours and his gaze moving from your eyes to your lips.

“Please, kiss me.” You whispered.

You didn’t need to ask twice.

In a second Tony’s lips were against yours and your hands flew to cup his face, feeling his beard scratching your skin softly and his hands hesitantly moving for your waist to the inside of your overcoat, gripping your skin and palming your butt. When he squeezed it, you couldn’t help but push yourself against his body and his growing erection.

“Damn.” He cursed when you pulled away. “We gotta get out of here.”

You let out a whining sound, pouting, and he touched your chin.

“No whining.” He said firmly. “After what happened to us in the kitchen, I need a bed to do what I want with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

Tony dropped you to the bed with a hungry look in his eyes and the two of you used the moment to take off your overcoat, and bit your lower watching him take off his button shirt.

When you moved your hands to take off your bra, he quickly moved close to you and pinned them down.

“No. I’m the one who is gonna do it. You gotta pay me back after teasing me so much.” He said darkly, and you licked your lips.

“I’m sorry, Mr Stark.” You said swiftly, batting your lashes.

“You damn better be.” He walked to the bed. “Ever got that pretty ass spanked, little one?”

A shiver ran your whole body as you shook your head and Tony smirked at your reaction, moving closer with a very clear tent in his pants.

“Stand Up.” He commanded, sitting down on the end of the bed as you complied, looking at him and expectation. “Over my lap.”

You promptly complied, lying with your ass up and chest pressed against his thigh.

“Tell me, why am I gonna spank you, little one?”

“Cause I teased you, Mr Stark.” You said with your eyes closed.

Your body was stiff in expectation but his first touch wasn’t hit. Instead, he just caressed your exposed skin with a soft motion.

“Your body is so beautiful, you know that?” He said softly. “Can spend a whole day staring at your legs.”

“You only like me for my body?” You exclaimed, making him chuckle.

“Oh, no,” He squeezed your ass. “There’s the way you laugh and your intelligence too.”

You giggled but it was cut by the slap he gave you. Tony didn’t hit you too hard but just enough to make you shut up and the skin gets red. He continuously hit you with his hand, most of the times on the lowest and meatiest part of your skin. Each of his strokes sent you into a yelping and whimpering state and made you brush your side to his erection.

You were red and squirmy when he stopped, pussy damp and puffy from his hands being so close but so far from where you needed it.

“Look at that. You are dripping, Y/N.” He spread your butt cheeks. “Pussy all pink for me.”

You hummed in confirmation, wiggling softly as he laughed to himself.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” He released your cheeks and running his fingertip on your folds.

“Inside me, Mr Stark, please.”

Quickly and surprising you, he helped you out of your position and sat you on his lap, pulling your chin up with his index and thumb.

“My sweet minx.” He caressed your lower lip. “Y/N…”

You closed the distance between the two of you quickly, kissing his lips and cupping his face with your hands.

“Mr Stark.” You muttered.

“Tony.” He corrected you.

“Tony.” You whispered, running your hand over his chest as you felt how the air around you changed.

Putting yourself on your feet, you helped him out of his clothes at a hurried pace, crashing your lips with his again while he kicked his pants out of the way. He lied the two of you down with a gentleness you’ve just seem, there was desperation between the two of you but also passion and a softness you’ve never felt with anyone before.

“I honestly planned all of this.” He confessed in a whisper after helping you out of your bra. “When I was… Well, you see… The spanking. I thought about it and what I would do after but now I don’t even know what I’m gonna do next.”

You smiled a bit, leaning to kiss him and running your thumbs over his cheeks.

“I will love whatever you do, trust me.”You affirmed.

Tony smiled, moving his hand to caress your back and then to your breast, caressing your nipple with his thumb.

“You’re beautiful, I mean it.” He muttered, not moving his eyes from your while your lips parted softly in response to the pleasure. “You are… You are so beautiful and such a great girl. And I’m this old man.”

You shook your head.

“You’re not old.” You bit your lower lip and he pinched your bud in his fingers, making you whine. “ _Tony…_ You’re like wine, you get better with age. _”_

Silently, Tony leant down and circled his lips on your nipple, licking and kissing it softly, making you arch your back into his direction.

“Can’t wait to be inside you.” He affirmed, squeezing your opposite breast.

You moaned softly and ran your hands through his hair, feeling as your wet covered pussy rubbed against his also covered cock.

“Then get inside me.” You whimpered. “You’re taking too long.”

He moved his lips away and you looked down just in time to see a thin line of saliva attaching them to your wet hard nipple.

“Needy, aren’t we?”

You arched an eyebrow to the man in front of you and he stepped back, pulling his underwear down and then helping you out of the lace panties covering you.

“Look at you.” He ran his hands up your legs and then thighs, caressing all the way with his fingers. “I can see myself just laying between your legs and feasting on you like you’re my last meal.”

You whined in response and he moved up.

“Okay, okay.” He walked to the drawer beside his bed, opening it and searching in a rush before coming back with a condom and giving you an opportunity to look at his cock. Tony wasn’t extremely large or anything. He was average, with a good length and thickness.

You smiled softly at him, moving your eyes between his shaft to his eyes. He was trimmed, just like with his beard, and cut. His cockhead was red and glimmer with precum, and you could see it throb a little at the moment Tony stopped before you.

“Come here.” You muttered, sitting down and pulling him back to you in a kiss.

The moment Tony’s cock touched your folds, you let out a long hungry moan and pushed yourself against him.

“Need you inside me, Tony, please.” You whispered, pushing your hips closer to his. “Please, I need you, please.”

He groaned softly and moved a hand to spread your legs wider.

“Wait.” He stopped to look up at you. “You have had sex before, right?”

“Yes.” You assured him. “More than once. None of them was very satisfying but I got my fair share of experiences.”

He didn’t say anything back but positioned himself over your entrance, penetrating you slowly and making the two of you close your eyes,

The moment he was fully set inside you, you circled his hips with your legs and pushed yourself against him, which made him growl.

“Fuck.” He cussed and you pressed your nails against his back firmly.

“Damn, Tony.” You moved up and kissed his lips, still holding his hair firmly.

He moved carefully at the start, getting used to being inside you until the two of you got used to each the position. After that, though, Tony engaged in hitting his hips against yours fiercely, kissing your neck and using his free hand to thumb your clit.

You were far too built the moment he entered you. The spanking, the teasing and the way he treated you, you couldn’t help yourself but be close to the edge already.

“Tony, I’m… I need…” You squeaked.

“It’s okay. Let go for me. Let me feel you, sweetheart.”

Every time his chest hit yours, you could feel his reactor hitting the space between your breasts, but it didn’t bother you. Instead, it made you feel closer to him. You came with a short moan and he used the moment to change the position of his thrusts, straightening his back and putting your legs over his shoulders.

The position, completely new to you, made his cock hit a different place inside you.

“Fuck.” You let out a short scream when he moved his hips in another different angle, this time brushing against a very sensitive spot inside you.

“Oh yes.” He smirked. “Here is the spot I was looking for.”

Usually, you stopped masturbating after your orgasm but Tony apparently didn’t care about it. Instead, he only continued to fuck you through your orgasm and watching your reactions to it.

“Look at you.” He caressed your thigh. “Feels good?”

“So good,” You closed your eyes. “ _Tony_ …”

He licked his lips watching you.

“Say it again.” He groaned.

“Tony.” You repeated, moaning as his cockhead hit the sensitive spot inside you.

“ _Louder.”_ He said harshly, moving his hand back to your clit and toying with it once again, making you arch your back.

“Tony.” You let out a short scream. “Tony.”

He continued to thrust into you furiously. You reached your second orgasm with a scream that would probably embarrass you if you weren’t so far into the pleasure. As you came down, he chased his own peak.

You couldn’t take your gaze from him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted very slightly, and the moment you felt him throb and reach his orgasm inside you, he body curved in your direction and he let you a low strong moan that made you moan alone without even noticing.

He lied down by your side, panting and using his hand to clean the sweat from his forehead while resting his head on the pillow.

“Can I stay?” You questioned in a mutter, suddenly aware of where you were. “I need a nap;”

Tony didn’t answer verbally. Instead, he threw the condom in a place you couldn’t even see and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your middle and putting his head on your shoulder as your back touched his chest.

“You know we need to talk, right?”You said sleepily.

“I know.” He confirmed in a low tone. “But you need a nap.”


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up alone, wrapped in sheets in a dark room, though you could see on the clock only three hours had passed.

The first thing you saw was a pile of clothes waiting for you, underwear and a dress you knew had been in laundry lately.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” You rubbed your eyes. “Where’s Tony?”

“In the lab, miss.” The system informed and you dressed quickly, using Tony’s iPod to check the system to see if the way to your room was clean.  

You had never walked to your room so fast, to be honest, and your heart almost stopped when you closed your door and saw Peter sat on your bed.

“So… Walk of shame much?” He crossed his arms.

You rested your hand on your chest, breathing hard and rolling your eyes.

“What? You want details?”

He moved his eyes away for a moment and bit his lip.

“Yeah.” He said, embarrassed. “I mean… Was it… I mean.”

You arched your eyebrows at him, looking at his red face while he tried to formulate his phrase.

“Was he respectful?” He finally managed to ask.

You smiled softly at his worries and chuckled.

“He was respectful and paid attention to what I needed, Peter. No need to go big protective brother on him.” You patted his back.

He crossed his arms, watching as you moved around the room.

“What do you plan to do now?” He questioned. “Are you… Coming out, keeping it a secret… What are you gonna do?”

“First of all?” You looked at him. “Well… I’m gonna shower, go to the lab and talk to him.”

He nodded, still wearing a grumpy expression on his face.

“Now?”

“Now, Peter.” You sighed out. “Where is Ned?”

“He’s in my room. He is still watching the movies; I came here to check on you.”

You turned to him with a frown.

“So you came here, sat on my bed and waited until I came back just so you could give me the ‘walk of shame’ talk?” You pointed.

Peter’s eyes travelled through the room, avoiding yours above all cost.

“Maybe.”

You shook your head, walking to your bathroom.

“Okay, Pete.” You chuckled, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind you. “Thank you for the attention.”

* * *

Peter was out when you left the shower, feeling fresh, properly dressed and ready to go to the lab once again. You tried to look nonchalantly while you went up, even joining Bruce in a small chat before you two parted in different ways and entered without knocking.

Tony looked over his shoulder, from the project in his hands, when he heard you coming in, and you closed the door behind you.

“I thought you needed a nap.” He noticed, moving his eyes back to the project.

“I did.” You walked to his side. “But… I think we need to talk, right?”

He didn’t look at you and you sighed.

“Tony.” You insisted. “Please.”

He shook his head, still ignoring you, but looked up you pulled his tool away with your powers.

“Y/N.” He exclaimed.

“I’ll move the whole lab if you don’t talk to me.” You affirmed.

He ran his hands through his hair for a moment and turned to you, looking at your face.

“Fine. “ He turned to you. “Do you  _really_  want me?”

You frowned, not understanding.

“Y/N, I’m old enough to be your father and I’m a fucking mess. I’m public, problematic and…”

“Tony, I know enough about you to know I don’t give a fuck about those things.” You interrupted him. “Okay?”

He took a breath.

“Fine.” He confirmed with his head. “Have you… Have you told anyone about us?”

“Peter.” You muttered. “But he won’t tell anyone anything, he is good keeping secrets. What about you?”

“Bruce.”

You weren’t surprised with that.

“Okay.” You muttered. “What are we gonna do now, then? Are we telling people?”

He took a moment thinking to himself and shrugged a bit.

“Well, you need to finish school before we come out officially.” He affirmed. “That’s not even in question.”

You nodded in agreement.

“And I need to talk to your parents.  _Eventually_.” He muttered to himself. “Are you sure you really…”

“I do.” You interrupted him. “Okay?”

“Okay.” He took a breath. “I think we are together now.”

“For real?” You looked into his eyes, hopeful. Tony looked at you like you’ve said something obvious.

“For real.”

You nodded, smiling and walking to him, circling his neck and pecking on his lips.

Tony smiled in surprise, kissing you back.

“Wait.” You pulled away, looking at his face. “Are we telling the team?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you done with that?” You heard Tony behind you and raised your free hand, writing your name at the end of the paper to your pre-engineer classes.

“Now I do.” You smiled up at him.

Our boyfriend smiled, looking at your answers for a moment.

“Those are good.”

You rolled your eyes.

“I’m more than just a pretty face. I thought you knew that.” You arched him an eyebrow.

He just chuckled, resting the plate of sushi in front of you.

“Got your favourite.”

“Where’s the…” You frowned and he set the bottle of soy sauce in front of you. “…sauce. You’re the best.”

“I know.” He sat by your side.

You shook your head.

When you came out to the team –a bit more than three weeks from now –, you’ve gotten mixed reactions but no one could deny how good you and Tony were for each other. You always studied at the lab with him, doing homework while he was tinkering and, because of that, he always made you take some breaks and – in consequence – ended up doing himself the same, also taking time to eat with you and even spend some quality time watching the sunset every once in a while.

“I was thinking of something.” He said, making you look at his direction. “We’re together for a month. I mean… Tomorrow we will be.”

You stared at him in silence. You didn’t even know he was keeping track.

“Yeah.” You finally said. “I know.”

“And your birthday.” He continued.

“I know.” You smirked. You didn’t celebrate your birthday much, and he knew that.

“I was thinking of where you wanted to go.”

You shrugged.

“You could take me to central park to eat a hot dog and it would be great.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m cheap.”

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“A lot.” He pointed. “I mean… I don’t even know why I’m with you.”

“Because I’m tight and I let you fuck my ass.” You stretched your arms and turned around when you heard someone coming in.

“That’s something I didn’t need to know,” Peter affirmed, his face extremely red, along with his ears. “And I won’t ever be able to erase this from my memory.”

You rolled your eyes. He was so dramatic.

“Payback is a bitch, spidey.” You grinned at him and Tony tilted his head to the side, not understanding.

“What do you mean by payback?”

Peter’s eyes widened and he raised his hand in a motion for you to keep yourself in silence.

“I caught the little shit jerking off two days ago.” You chuckled, turning to your sushi. “He forgot to lock the bathroom door and was…”

“You didn’t knock.” Pete interrupted you.

“I thought you were in your room.” You said back. “Anyway, it is almost burned in my retinas now, so stop whining about my sex life. What’s up?”

“Can I borrow your car?” He bit his lip. “I have a date.”

You smiled openly.

“Awn, look at you.” You walked to him and pinch his cheek. “Sure. Just don’t use it as a motel.”

He blushed again and Tony cleared his throat behind the two of you.

“You know I have a bunch of cars you could borrow, right?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Well, he needs to look like a normal person.” You argued and turned to your friend. “The keys are beside my notebook. The tank is full.”

You walked back to your seat and he moved to the door, being interrupted by Tony.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“And take a condom or two with you.” You finished your boyfriend’s advice.

Peter left, red as a tomato, and you laughed to yourself.

“Oh boy…” You muttered to yourself.

“What?” Tony asked by your side.

“We’re basically his parents.”   


	9. Epilogue

“Okay, you can look now.” You heard Tony and opened your eyes, adapting to the light.

For the latest twenty-something-minutes, you were wearing a blindfold over your eyes while Tony guided you silently. It was your birthday, your 19th birthday, and Tony just decided to take you somewhere you didn’t know.  

You had a bad with you, a single backpack with your absolutely necessary stuff and had fallen asleep an hour into the flight. You didn’t even know what time it was when you landed and he blindfolded you.

“What do you think?” Tony touched your back.

You blinked a couple of times and you took a breath. You were on a beach, a very empty beach. The ocean roared in your ears and you were beside a large beach house, the only non-natural thing your eyes could find.

“Beautiful.” You whispered.

He made silence behind you for a moment and rested both his hands on your shoulders.

“I didn’t pack any bathing suit.” You turned to him.

“There is a couple of them waiting for you in the closet.” He dismissed the fact.

You couldn’t help turning to look at him.

“A couple of a dozen?”

Tony rolled his eyes. If before you were dating you thought Tony was overly generous, now you were sure. He had so much money that buying stuff was nothing for him and never thought twice before giving you something you hadn’t even asked.

“Shut up.” He moved away and you followed him into the house.

Tony gave you a tour and let you shower, doing the same himself in a different bathroom. You washed your hair and even took a time to feel the water pressure on your back. When you left, there was a light dress on the bed, along with sandals.

“Tony?” You called.

“Dinning room.” His voice responded.

When you followed him, your jaw dropped in surprise. There was a table set with food and wine waiting for you, two candles lit and all the lights off. It was very romantic.

You were surprised. You didn’t expect Tony to surprise you past the fact you would take the weekend off.

“Hey.” You muttered, making him look at you. “What’s that?”

“Food.” He stood, looking at you like you’ve asked a stupid question. “You said you would be happy with a cheap hot dog. I guessed past wouldn’t be that bad,”

You shook your head, looking at the servings of pasta covered in tomato sauce. It looked  _too_  professional to a simple dish.

“I’m gonna pretend you did it yourself and feel flattered.” You affirmed, walking to him and pecking on his lips.

“Thank you.” He held your waist for a moment. “Sit down. I’ll pour some wine.”

You smiled and sat on the chair beside him, eyeing your boyfriend as he filled  _your_ glass with wine.

“You know I’m not 21 yet, right?”

“We are alone.” He rolled his eyes. “No one needs to know.”

You chuckled and, a moment later, he sat down by your side.

“Happy birthday to you.” He raised his glass and you mirrored him.

“Happy birthday to me.”

You two ate in silence. It was comfortable and good to be with Tony, even when in silence.

. “I like you more than just for your ass.” He muttered, making you look up at him.

You smiled. You knew he wasn’t one to express his feeling verbally and you two were far too early into the relationship to be really worrying about that but you appreciated the moment when he let out those ‘I like you’ declarations.

“I know.”  You smiled, sipping your wine.

He repeated the action.

“Okay, then.”

You closed looked down and covered his hand with yours, making him look at you.

“I like you too, Tony.”

He gave you the shyest of the smiles and you kissed his lips once again.

“Very, very much.”


End file.
